


My sleepy baby

by Evakfiction



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Isak is a baby, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, even loves isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evakfiction/pseuds/Evakfiction
Summary: When Isak sleeps, that is the best time for Even to be alone with his thoughts...Aaannd to stare at Isak for as long as he wants.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	My sleepy baby

-Even’s POV-

*Bzz bzz*

I untangle my hand from Isak’s to rub my eyes open. I reach over to the bedside table and grab my phone.

Missed call from Mom

‘I’m guessing you accidentally slept at Isak‘s again?’

I look down at Isak, who’s sleeping soundly on my shoulder, and smile. I was never planning to sleep over here tonight but it just so happened I did. Mom always understands though, at least I don’t get panicked text messages anymore from her when I don’t come home for a night. Probably because I sent her my current location a long time again and now she know where I am?

I reach my other arm over, the one Isak’s head is on, and send mom a quick text message back.

‘I swear, it just happened’

I look back down at Isak. I really didn’t plan on it. I was actually going to go back home and study. Seriously!   
But Isak was just sitting there so adorably that I couldn’t help but jump onto the bed and make out with him. Good thing I came over in my pj’s, and not jeans. Isak was already in his boxers and my big t shirt that he stole from me a while back.

*ping*

I look back at the phone.

‘It’s okay! Good thing I know your location now though. You better bring him over for dinner tonight!’

It is a Sunday tomorrow..

‘I definitely will!’

I put the phone aside and pull Isak closer.  
According my calculations, Isak should be waking up in an hour. 

A small little snore comes from Isak. Oh how adorable this boy is. His perfect Cupid’s bow. Long lashes that you make him so pretty. The curls of his hair, giving me more reason to just call him my baby.

I know that if I kiss him right now, there’s a possibility he’ll wake up. And I don’t want to disturb such a peaceful sleep but I can’t help it. So I cover his face with slow gentle kisses.

Forehead.  
Left eyebrow.  
His eyes lids.  
Soft cheeks.  
The tip of his squishy nose.

A little noise escapes from Isak and he opens his beautiful eyes.

“Time to wake up baby”

He closes his eyes again and rubs his face deeper.  
“No, more sleep” he mumbles.

God he is so adorable.

“We have stuff to do today”

“What stuff?” He mumbles back.

“Well for one we have to go out and get breakfast, before the boys come and suggest we go to the park. Oh and you’re having dinner at my place and sleeping over tonight so..” 

Isak finally opens his eyes and sits up slowly. His messy curls everywhere, he looks at me and rubs his eyes.

“I like the last part”

I smile fond at him “Me too”

He climbs on top of me and stays there, sitting. My hands on his hips, observing him while he looks around the room then out the window.

“You’re so cute” 

He looks back at me with a incredulous look “if you think this is cute in the morning then you must be smoking something bad for you”

I laughed and he smiles. He starts to play with my hands, gathering the both of them up in his small hands.

“We should probably get ready”

I pull away my hands softly and loo around stretching “yeah we probably should”

I sit up so Isak is still sitting on my lap.  
“When we get to my place, I promise you your favourite dessert”

His face lights up. “Vanilla ice cream with hot brownie fudge?!” 

“Yes Baby, but in order for that to happen we have to get up and get on with our day”

He looks up and groans. “Fiinnnnne”   
“But we better have pancakes for breakfast today”

I smile at Isak. My beautiful Isak. The man of my life. I poke his soft squishy nose.

“Anything for my sleepy baby”


End file.
